


you're blowing my cover

by Marie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie/pseuds/Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Painted Lady had heard a lot about Avatar Aang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're blowing my cover

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request from an anon on Tumblr.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, the folds of white chiffon creasing against the hard planes of his chest. He could only just feel the heat of her skin through the layers of robes and wondered to himself if her skin was as soft as her lips were.

“I’ve heard so many things about the Mighty Avatar Aang,” she whispered against his jaw, her lips tickling the sensitive skin. “I’ve heard that he’s passionate about the things he feels strongly for. And this makes me wonder…”

She trailed off as she ran a delicate hand down his chest, her hat and veil falling from her head as she tipped her head back to look at his eyes.

“What do you wonder?” he asked, his breathing laboured as her nails scratched against the trail of hair that disappeared beneath the sash of his trousers. His hands grasped against the curve of her waist for a moment before reaching to grasp at her shoulders, hiding the red markings from his view.

“I wonder if you are as passionate when you make love.”

He could only groan in reply as he pulled her body forward, their lips smashing together. His hands worked at the delicate curves of her shoulders and slid against her smooth skin as their tongues tangled against each other. She shuddered as his fingers ghosted over the tips of her shoulder blades before pulling at the loose knot that held her white dress on her body.

The fabric rustled as it fell to pool around her feet, more of the red stripes and lines visible to his gaze. The sash of his trousers was made quick work of and joined the white dress in a puddle on the floor. With only a few steps and a gentle push they were settled on the bed in the room, her legs straddling either side of his hips and her hands braced against his chest to keep herself upright.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb running along one of the red markings. He closed his eyes as she rocked against his length and then groaned as she tilted his hips in just the right way and he slid deep within her body.

He could barely stop his hands from running over the length of her body and tickling at the soft skin beneath his palms. Her moans were high pitched in reply, more erratic than the thrust of her hips which beat as steady as a drum.

His hands grasped at her hips as he neared climax, holding her tightly and angling his own thrusts to try and bring her to completion. She gasped her approval, her body becoming taught above his. She threw her head back, her long hair spilling over her shoulder and brushing against the skin of his thighs. She moaned through her release, his name falling from her lips and mingled with heated breath. He wasn’t far behind, pulling her chest flush against his own and one of his hands resting heavily on the small of her back as he thrust into her messily before finishing with a groan.

She lay spent against his body, her face tucked into the sweaty crook of his neck and their chests pressed together. His hands were wrapped around her behind, holding her close as they breathed heavily.

“So, Katara,” Aang mused a few moments later, his eyes running over the red paint now smeared all over both of them. She hummed in reply. “Do you really think I’m ‘mighty’?”


End file.
